otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Headline News - March 2006
Masquerade Cancels Sivad Stop Posted By: Icarus Article: MAR06-1 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Wed Mar 01 21:17:14 3006 GREENVILLE, NEW LUNA - As talks continue between the Sivadian Foreign Office and the fledgeling government of New Luna, tension between the two worlds continues to thicken. In a recent statement, the NLG Masquerade's Captain Lydia Martine of Carnivalis Cruise Lines said that the luxury liner will not be stopping at Sivad during it's coming journey through the cluster."Due to current concerns," said Captain Martine, "the NLG Masquerade will be canceling it's scheduled stop on Sivad. They hope that at some time in the future they will be able to offer travel again to the aforementioned world, but for now we feel this is the best course of action."Captain Martine was insisted that the change in plans had nothing to do with the arrival of the HMS Regreb Bay. "The diplomatic vessel currently landed on New Luna is just that, and we have no reason to believe otherwise," she said, though sources within the Sivadian Royal Navy have classified the HMS Regreb Bay as a light cruiser./Ternan Ristal Vollistan leaps out of airlock Posted By: Brody Article: MAR06-2 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sol Station Reported At: Wed Mar 15 20:18:49 3006 SOL STATION - A Vollistan Light Singer known as Volivare opened a utility airlock in which he had climbed, against authorization protocols, and vented himself into space outside the refueling station between the Sol and Ikeopo systems. This act came soon after the arrival of four dozen chattering Waldheimer touristsm, excited about arriving at their first offworld destination en route to the Deserata theme park. Doctors on the station indicate the suicidal behavior might have been triggered by the Light Singer's susceptibility to crowd think, which possibly caused the Vollistan to panic and behave irrationally. Faux commander found dead for real! Posted By: Brody Article: MAR06-3 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Wed Mar 15 20:35:36 3006 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - Jest'liana Warren, commander of the DMS Faux, was found dead in the crew quarters of her vessel, docked in a berth at Ungstir's landing cavern. Warren was among the 50,000 refugees who fled the Kretonian Invasion of 2651 aboard the Sanctuary colony vessel. According to others who traveled with her, in that age she helped thwart the plans of evil generals, mad pirate kings and power-hungry Demarian senators. Since returning to normalspace in 3000, she kept a lower profile but still made her presence known, from her help in defeating the Kamir at Nocturn to her involvement in the successful war against the Nall. The cause of death remains under investigation at this time. Timonae found dead in churchyard Posted By: Brody Article: MAR06-4 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Mar 15 20:47:28 3006 GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD - A Timonae known as Neith was found garrotted and shot in the back of the head, execution-style, in St. Thomas' Churchyard, right over the grave of Rear Admiral Katherine MacKenzie. Neith served as pilot aboard the HSVD Hyperion before taking over as captain until his mysterious resignation. He resurfaced some time later, and apparently his return got the attention of individuals who sought to impose reprisals upon him for something. The murder remains under investigation. Coffee House of Boom Posted By: Hammer Article: MAR06-5 Reported To: INN Reported On: Waldheim Reported At: Sat Mar 18 20:54:16 3006 A cafe at New Berlin was rocked during opening hours by an explosion, blowing out the entire back wall of the building and several patrons, a prominent Waldheimer constable amongst them, was found dead. The terrorist cell that is fighting for Waldheimin indepedence from Sivadian rule has stepped forward to claim responsibility. Sources in the Royal Navy Service suggest that this is a coordinated effort by a small group, and that it was just a matter of time before they were hunted down and the public relation horrors put on trials for their crime. Above Nature Purchases Regreb Rum Company Posted By: Marson Article: MAR06-6 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Mar 19 18:27:27 3006 (Grand Enaj, Sivad) - Above Nature, Inc. recently purchased the financially ailing Regreb Rum Company. Regreb Rum, a favorite of connoiseurs on Sivad and elsewhere. Dr. Lester Haskins, CEO of the privately held company stated, "I was disappointed to see one of Sivad's famous exports at risk of becoming unavailable, or worse, watered down into a cheap imitation. Regreb Rum will continue production, uninterrupted. Its principle site of operation, Devil's Island, will become the new base of operations for Above Nature." News of the purchase follows the recent sale of Above Nature's flagship vessel, the Tomin Sirroco, formerly owned by Cabrerra Enterprises. Disaster on New Luna! Posted By: Khan Article: MAR06-7 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Sun Mar 19 18:53:31 3006 GREENVILLE, NEW LUNA - A chain of explosions in an industrial site on one of New Luna's smaller islands has resulted in a massive fire, engulfing most if not all of the land mass in flame. The site was the property of EllisCorp, who has been developing on the planet since earlier this year. A spokesperson for EllisCorp extended sympathy to the families of those working in the complex, and announced that an investigation is already underway as to the cause of the accident. EllisCorp's stock has fallen in value since the bizarre death of former CEO, Maxwell Ellis, and some wonder if this new development will spell more hardship for the company. /Bradford Langley, INN Asteroid over New Luna! Posted By: Wik'ikik Article: MAR06-8 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Mon Mar 20 01:35:18 3006 NEW LUNA ORBIT, L49 SYSTEM - Half a dozen towships were seen today pulling a large asteroid out of the Lincoln Belt of the L49 system and placing it in a steady orbit of New Luna. The asteroid, an over three mile long by two and a half mile wide chunk of rock, is covered by what appear to be solar panels, and sports several weapons pods. When asked for comment, Governor Eldridge Seale declined, saying that a press conference would be held on Monday afternoon in regards to the topic. More on this story as it develops. Hancock Station Unveiled Posted By: Wik'ikik Article: MAR06-9 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Mon Mar 20 12:42:24 3006 NEW LUNA ORBIT, L49 SYSTEM - Governor Eldridge Seale of New Luna held a press conference today in the landing bay of the gigantic asteroid now orbiting the subtropical planet this afternoon, under a banner that proclaimed, "HANCOCK STATION - A NEW HORIZON OF SUSTAINABILITY". In the conference, the Governor announced the launching of Hancock Station, a new ally in the defense of New Luna. "We have been working for over four years to create a level of military sustainability for this planet, considering its fragile placement in the galaxy. When we acquired this asteroid a little over two years ago, we knew this was the perfect way to achieve our goal," Seale read from a prepared statement."By the year 3007, Hancock Station will be able to serve as the brains for our entire space operation, and will house an entire fighter complement. It stands as a sentinel against piracy and the possibility of hostile nations so that New Luna has the opportunity to grow into a broad and prosperous world. With this new tool, New Luna will never again flee from a hostile force." Devil's Island Open House Posted By: Marson Article: MAR06-10 Reported To: Inn Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Mar 26 22:03:53 3006 (Purchased Advertisement: Enaj, Sivad) - Following the purchase of Devil's Island and the Regreb Rum Company, Dr. Lester Haskins has extended an invitation to the general public to attend an open-house on Sunday, beginning at 6PM Enaj Time. Those interested must RSVP. Space is limited, and preference will be given to those with Sivadian citizenship. Attendees will receive a free gift from the Regreb Rum Company. Madness strikes merchant crew near Nocturn Posted By: Brody Article: MAR06-11 Reported To: INN Reported On: Odari Reported At: Mon Mar 27 11:37:30 3006 IKIKIR, ODARI - The Odarite Merchants Guild freighter T'kzklz lost much of its crew last night during a scavenger mission to the old Kamir world of Nocturn, far on the edge of the Orion Arm.Guild officials aren't saying a great deal about what happened on the T'kzklz, but what they are saying is this:Trouble started the moment the ship got close to Nocturn. Crew went mad and started attacking each other. Someone had the presence of mind to steer the ship away from Nocturn and made the faster-than-light jump.Only two Odarites on the ship survived the incident. One is in a coma. The other is now catatonic and just babbles: "The window is open." RNS report: Kamir returned! Posted By: Brody Article: MAR06-12 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Mar 27 18:44:37 3006 GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD - Sources in the Royal Naval Intelligence office are reporting that the Kamir are back on Nocturn, and that these omnipotent aliens nearly overwhelmed the HMS Regreb Bay before an Odarite vessel fell prey to them.Several days ago, the Regreb Bay reconnoitered the Companion star system, home of the planet Nocturn and the multiverse nexus. A fighter pilot dispatched to investigate Nocturn was apparently snatched from his vessel to face an individual who called himself both "Mordecai" and "Morden'kamir." This individual warned the pilot that the Kamir, thought dead after the Battle of Nocturn, had reclaimed the planet and would allow no one to approach.Said a spokesman for the intelligence agency: "While we cannot confirm the contents of classified reports within His Majesty's Service, we can safely indicate that the Sivadian government considers it prudent to avoid the planet Nocturn at all costs until further notice." Odarite minister angry at RNS Posted By: Brody Article: MAR06-13 Reported To: INN Reported On: Odari Reported At: Mon Mar 27 18:50:05 3006 IKIKIR, ODARI - Trade Minister Zrt'kfr of Odari is upset that it took Sivad's Royal Naval Service days to report information that interstellar travelers should have known about immediately.Had the crew of the Odarite Merchants Guild freighter T'kzklz known about the Kamir threat regarding Nocturn, Zrt'kfr told INN, they never would have gone - and those who died would still be alive today."This delay is inexcusable," Zrt'kfr said, "and I demand that the Orion Arm Treaty Organization convene an emergency meeting to discuss this matter as soon as possible." Kamir claim hoax? Posted By: Brody Article: MAR06-14 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Mar 27 18:58:50 3006 GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD - The Kamir couldn't possibly be back.That's the assertion of Wynton Simon-Wheat, professor of xenoanthropology at the University of Enaj on Sivad."It is fairly common knowledge in well-educated circles that the Kamir and their Hiver progeny negated each other during a final confrontation on Nocturn a few years ago," Simon-Wheat said.However, he did note that Eye Mordecai - leader of the Mystics on Val Shohob - took some of his people beyond the multiverse nexus to explore and find their destiny after the destruction of the Kamir."It could be that this Mordecai fellow and his disciples are back, aided by some unusual artifact from beyond the nexus," the professor said. "Or it could be work of some other psionically powerful race playing an elaborate - and deadly - practical joke on us all." New Luna Scientists Make Discovery Posted By: Wik'ikik Article: MAR06-15 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Mon Mar 27 21:24:41 3006 NORTH POLE, NEW LUNA - Digging in the less than two hundred foot wide polar ice cap near New Luna's northernmost point, scientist Witley Valen wasn't expecting to find any signs of life, let alone one of the greatest archaeological discoveries so far on New Luna. "I was merely doing core samples of the ice to test the qualities and age of the ice cap, you know, standard stuff. About thirty feet down, our machines hit what we thought was a rock," Valen said this morning. "It ended up being a fully-preserved primate of some sort." Standing at about four feet tall with a small tail and a torso and arms covered entirely in an extremely hard, plant-based substance, the form of the creature's legs suggest it walked erect. Speculations seem to be that it is a more ape-like ancestor to the Yoescu, the dominant form of life on New Luna. Says xenoarchaeologist Sandra Reinholt, "While we're unsure the purpose of the plant coat, this seems to be a larger-brained, less agile predecessor to the ferretmonkey." Found under a lump in the torso coating was the remains of what looks to be a cache of grain, suggesting an agrarian lifestyle. But if this is the predecessor to the barely-cognizant Yoescu, what caused them to seemingly devolve into their current state? That causes Ms. Reinholt to smile. "We will try to answer that and many other questions in the coming months," she says. "This is the find of a lifetime." Government Reform White Paper Published Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAR06-16 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Mar 29 05:50:37 3006 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ A white paper released by the Lord Chancellor's Department today suggests that the Sivadian Parliament should be expanded, with an increased role for the Council of Peers and a representative body that includes the colonies.The white paper, called, "A Council for Today, a Kingdom for Tomorrow", outlines plans for increased participation at all levels of government. It calls for several constitutional reforms, including a new, larger lower house that would include representatives from Waldheim and the Sivadian colonists on Nialesia. It also suggests that the Council of Peers should have a larger role in government, going as far as to call for the repeal of the Parliament Acts, which severely limit the ability of the Peers to stop legislation and forbid them from interfering in "money bills" dealing with taxing and spending."These ideas show a commitment to the people of Sivad - not just on Sivad herself, but throughout the Kingdom." said a spokesman for the Lord Chancellor's Department, "It recognizes that the Kingdom of Sivad is not the small, single body republic it was just five years ago. Rather, it is a polity of two billion, spanning several planets." As they spokesman put it, "It is important that all His Majesty's subjects have some voice in responsible government."Professor James Larson of the Dorling School of Government, however, is of the opinion that the reforms would be undemocratic. "The Council of Peers is Sivad's most exclusive men's club" the professor said, "where the moneyed elite can engage in endless debate. In the 31st Century, there is no reason for such an undemocratic institution to even exist, save the vagarities of our ancient King."Dr. Marcus Allenwicke of the University of Enaj, who has written several books on colonial governance, was also quick to criticise the reforms, "The Colonies have given nothing to the Kingdom yet that would warrant their full inclusion in Parliament. Rule from Enaj - by the Sivadians who have given the most in blood and treasure to protect and grow the colonies - is right and proper."As of yet, no legislation to impliment the changes is planned, and 10 Dorling Street said only that the white paper was, "a matter of interest and priority to the government that will be considered in due course once current and more pressing crises are dealt with."/Neville McNamara, SBS/ Moncrief Trial Lurches Towards Close Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAR06-17 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Mar 29 06:08:36 3006 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The three-month long high treason trial of disgraced Social-Democrat First Councillor Paul Moncrief has begun to move towards a close at the Royal Courts of Justice in Enaj after almost sixty days of trial in which two hundred witnesses have given evidence.The trial, taking place in the courtroom of Mr. Justice Latimer, is one of the largest in modern history, though legal experts agree that the evidence of guilt is nearly overwhelming. Crown Prosecutor Sir Angus Cavendish, K.C., has brought in a slew of Moncrief's co-conspirators, including the other members of the "Committee for Public Safety" which ruled the "People's Republic of Sivad" during Moncrief's three-day Republic. Evidence has been heard about Moncrief's agreement with another former First Councillor, Wallace Marbury, to topple the Kingdom, and to burn Isherwood House with the King inside.Moncrief himself has stood in the dock during the entire proceeding, and has not uttered a word. His own counsel, William Mortimer, K.C., has called only witnesses to attest to Moncrief's long career in public service prior to the revolt.Counsel for both sides will begin their closing speeches on Monday, and Latimer is expected to instruct the jury a week later, after which time a verdict may be expected.Should Moncrief be convicted, he faces death by hanging, though appeals, first to the Court of Appeal, then the High Court, then the Council of Peers, could take years to complete./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Odarites brought deaths on themselves - RNS commander Posted By: Brody Article: MAR06-18 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Mar 30 22:33:42 3006 YNOS, SIVAD - During tonight's open session of the Orion Arm Treaty Organization, when called upon to explain why the Royal Naval Service delayed a report of trouble on Nocturn that might have prevented the deaths of many Odarites days later, Commander Simon M. Eckhart laid the blame squarely at the appendages of the Odarites.*** Holovid footage plays from the meeting, showing Eckhart standing before the assembled council members, including the Odarite representative: "I would however note that even without our report, common, BASIC logic would dictate Nocturn to be an extreme place of risk. It is a KNOWN site of past Kamir activity, a former Nall stronghold and the gateway to other plains of existence. This is the very reason a /warship/ was dispatched to scout the system by Sivad, and not a civilian vessel. As a ship's captain, for the moment at least, and a soldier I cannot understand why any civilian ship would be sent to such a place without first waiting for a report that clearly stated Nocturn was safe."Zrt'kfr, the Odarite representative, took exception to this, as did the G'ahnli.Later in the meeting, Eckhart claimed he was a target for political scapegoating - even though no one, not even the Odarites, had made a call for his firing or resignation. OATO: We'll look into Kamir thing Posted By: Brody Article: MAR06-19 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Mar 30 22:40:30 3006 YNOS, SIVAD - The governing body of the Orion Arm Treaty Organization adjourned tonight after deciding to spend a week conversing with home governments about threats posed by the possible return of the Kamir to Nocturn.The decision came after revelations by the Royal Naval Service that the being known as Morden'kamir, who may once have been Eye Mordecai of the Val Shohob Mystics, threatened to slaughter anyone who came close to the planet.The council is expected to re-convene next week for more talks on the matter. RNS Commander - Blunt or Racist? Posted By: Hammer Article: MAR06-20 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Mar 30 22:56:23 3006 Ynos, Sivad - An unfortunate soldier who just speaks his mind, or an open racist in the 'cultured' ranks of Sivad's Royal Navy? One Simon M. Eckhart, commander of the Regreb Bay, made a statement that could be taken as either side of the fence. One must ask themselves, would he be so open if the unfortunate victims of the unknown horrors waiting at Nocturn had been, say, Sivadian instead of, say, Odarite? Let's hear what the people have to say!"I don't believe he is. Maybe he didn't really consider the impact simple things like words could have, but racist? That's stretching it." That from the lips of one upstanding Sivadian doctor, Benjamin Hoss.Some were less forgiving, notably one political commentator that happened to be watching the event. "What he said was completly unacceptable! Sivad is allies with the Odarites. You don't insult your allies just because you may or may not be biased against them. One misplaced quote, and now the Sivadian have to deal with this PR embarassment because he had to get out of line. Ridiculous. Bloody unprofessional." Still though, the lobbyist had this to add once pushed. "No, I don't believe him to be racist. I just think him foolish." So, the overall verdict seems to be in the commander's favor. Blunt but not racist. Odarites shouldn't throw stones Posted By: Brody Article: MAR06-21 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Mar 30 23:04:20 3006 GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD - The Odarites may be playing the wounded party over the recent Nocturn flap, voicing anger that they weren't warned the Kamir might be back on that planet before they went in hunting for salvage on which to profit.But Enaj University Professor Ethan Swopes cautioned that the Odarites should take care not to push too far with such accusations given their own history as allies in the Orion Arm Treaty Organization."How many Sivadian lives were lost during the final battle of the Birthright War, when the Odarite contingent of the allied fleet *fled* the conflict?" Swopes asked. "While I certainly agree the Royal Naval Service could have been more efficient in its release of information and more courteous in its acceptance of responsibility for not getting the word out in a more timely fashion, I believe the Odarites are being disingenuous not to accept their own share of the blame."The professor added that he hopes when OATO convenes next week that the members will give serious consideration to containing that star system and denying *all* access to it."It was a dangerous world before," Swopes said. "It will always be a dangerous world." Senate president makes first OATO appearance Posted By: Brody Article: MAR06-22 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Mar 30 23:14:25 3006 YNOS, SIVAD - Tuftcheek Longvision, President of the Demarian Senate, made his first offworld visit to Sivad in his capacity as Orion Arm Treaty Organization representative."It is quite invigorating to be on this lovely planet," Longvision said. "Almost as glorious as Demaria, to be sure. But I am also humbled by the prospect of the important issues that face all our worlds. I pray that Altheor guides us and grants us all the wisdom to make the right decisions as we face difficult choices."When asked about a confrontation with Commander Simon Eckhart late during his first council meeting, the president said, "I suspect he was under a great deal of pressure or possibly exhaustion in the wake of his traumatic ordeal near Nocturn. However, if that is the case, the man should be getting rest in a medbay, not representing the pride of the Sivadian miltiary in a holovised OATO council meeting."But what if Eckhart *wasn't* exhausted and really did feel like he was a target for blame and repudiation over what happened to the Odarites?"The Sivadian military does have regulations for removing madmen from positions of command, I should think," Longvision said. "Let us hope it does not come to that pass." Marlan Ranix: Kamir servant? Posted By: Brody Article: MAR06-23 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Mar 30 23:22:25 3006 YNOS, SIVAD - During tonight's frantic OATO meeting, Captain Marlan Ranix stood before the council to share her knowledge of Nocturn, the Kamir and the creations of the Kamir known as the Il'Ri'Kamm Hive Mind - all thought destroyed years ago.As she prepared to speak, however, Trade Minister Zrt'kfr of Odari leaped from his seat, pointed at her and declared Ranix a servant of the Kamir. Secretary-General Oliver Jermyn declined to have Ranix removed from the chamber as the Odarite demanded, but he did have to command the freighter captain to deactivate a psi-blocker."One can certainly see why one would be potentially troubled by Captain Ranix's appearance," said Professor Stanley Pettigrew of the University of Enaj xenophysiology department. "I have seen few cases where native Ungstiri possessed glowing blue eyes - a feature I am given to believe Captain Ranix acquired after her last visit to Nocturn. The trade minister may be hysterical and over the top about some things, but if the Kamir are back on Nocturn, we have to ask ourselves how that might have come to pass - and what role Captain Ranix and others like her may have had in this turn of events." Local Man Prepared for Kamir Posted By: Wik'ikik Article: MAR06-24 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Thu Mar 30 23:46:27 3006 ADDILENT CITY, NEW LUNA - Gerald Weaver has prepared for the worst. While the Kamir and the Hivers fought against each other in 3001 and 3002, he built the first (and as far as this reporter can tell, only) house made of psi blockers. Made up of over three thousand of the paperback book-sized devices, the tiny shack that Mr. Weaver calls home utilizes over thirty-four thousand watts of energy and emits an anti-psionic field so potent he is required to post enormous warning signs on all four sides of his property. People always looked at Gerald a little funny for building his house, but when the Kamir and Hivers destroyed each other in 3002, most expected him to take the shack down. "They thought, 'Hey, the threat is over, he'll let his guard down now,'" Gerald said in an interview Thursday night. "I told them, 'That's only what the Kamir want you to think.' For almost four years my neighbors have been taunting me. But now, see, I've been proven right. I'm the only one who's safe." News of the possible return of the Kamir now have residents of Addilent City trying to buy space in and around Weaver's house in case the Kamir come to New Luna. Gerald simply shoos them away. "They've made their bed, now they can sleep in it," he says. EllisCorp Gets a Name Change Posted By: Khan Article: MAR06-25 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Fri Mar 31 17:49:37 3006 GREENVILLE, NEW LUNA- Technologies conglomerate EllisCorp is getting a makeover. Company spokeswoman Gertrude Silverman announced today that the company will now be know as Yggdrasil Enterprises, with the slogan "Bringing worlds together". It was not expressly discussed the exact reasons for the new name, though many speculate that the recent industrial accident that engulfed an island in flame on New Luna, in addition to other downfalls faced in recent months, was the trigger for the decision. It remains to be seen whether this move will improve the company's public image. Category:News